1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to camera modules, and more particularly, to a camera module that is provided in a camera device, such as a small electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, camera modules are small in size, and have been applied to portable mobile communication apparatuses, such as camera phones, PDAs, and smart phones, and various types of IT equipment. Recently, as these apparatuses and equipment have been reduced in size, thickness, and weight, the size of the camera modules has been correspondingly reduced.
This camera module is being manufactured, including an image sensor, such as a charge coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS), as a main component. The camera module collects light from an image of an object by using the image sensor, stores data in a memory of a device, and outputs the stored data as an image through a display medium, such as an LCD or a PC monitor, which is provided in the device.
When a camera module is mounted onto a small electronic device, such as a mobile communication terminal, the camera module needs to have enhanced features such as autofocus and zoom.
The camera module performs the autofocus or zoom function by moving a lens barrel having at least one lens along an optical axis by a predetermined distance.
When the lens barrel is moved, a housing and the lens barrel are coupled to each other by using an elastic member, such as a plate spring or an elastic wire, and the lens barrel is supported using the elastic member.
However, as the camera module has been reduced in size and increased in pixels, an extended driving distance can be implemented by a smaller amount of current, and the strength of the elastic member needs to be smaller.
However, the reduction in strength of the elastic member causes serious problems, such as a dropping of the lens barrel and misalignment of the optical axis.